Goldie Locks Finds Her Bear
by OliviaJane
Summary: What was Rosalie really feeling when she discovered Emmett being mauled by the bear? What emotional turmoil did she experience when making the decision to change him? Written from RPOV. A one-shot written for school.needs to go's Rosalie challege.


**A/N: This is a one-shot that I wrote for to go's Challenge: Rosalie's POV of her decision to save Emmett. This is my first attempt at writing drama so let me know what you think. I am much more comfortable writing comedy...lol.**

**Thanks to my beta _nothingleft_. She herself is a great author, check out her stories.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Goldie Locks Finds Her Bear ****  
**

I was taking a leisurely stroll through southern Appalachia. I had had a dire need to get away from my melodramatic brother, Edward. He was really getting on my nerves lately. If I hadn't left the house when I did, we would have ended up in a heated argument. I don't even remember over what. It really didn't matter.

I decided a stroll outdoors, taking in the fresh air, listening to all the sounds of nature, would do my body and mind some good. I was right, I was already getting some relief from the tension that had knotted its way across my back. I can honestly say a hike in the woods was definitely what I had needed. Who would have ever guessed though, I would take home far more from this breath taking scenery than I'd ever dreamed.

As I was lounging on a massive boulder, dipping my feet in a cool mountain stream, I was startled by a blood curdling scream. I jumped to my feet, upset with myself that I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize a human was in same vicinity as me.

I knew I should head home immediately. I was still what would be considered a very young vampire. It had only been two years since Carlisle had changed me on that fated night. Although the draw of human blood had waned considerably during this time, I still found it hard to be close proximity to them. My curiosity of the situation however, got the better of me, and all rational thought fell to the wayside.

I was drawn in the direction of the screaming. What I saw was horrifying, there before me lay the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, being mauled by a massive bear. His face writhed from the excruciating pain the bear was inflicting on him.

Even through his contorted expression I sensed a child like innocence about him. With his dark curls and deep dimples, he reminded me so much of little Henry, my dear friend Vera's baby. A baby I long so deeply for, but would never be able to have. A choice that had been stolen from me the moment Carlisle changed me into the hideous creature I am today.

I was brought back from my brief walk down memory lane by the desperate plea for help from this glorious human. His pleas tugged at my heart, an emotion for humans I thought I'd long since lost. _Get a grip Rosalie_, I tried telling myself, _leave now before you do something you'll never forgive yourself for_. His continuous cries were too distracting though. My dead heart ached for him due to the suffering he was experiencing. I did not understand why, but I just knew I had to do something, I had to try and save him.

My desire to save him was so strong I knew I could do whatever it would take to get him back to Carlisle. I knew that there was no way I would lose control and take the life of this divine creature to satisfy my insatiable thirst for his blood. I could not explain it, but I knew I loved him and prayed that if he made it he could find it within himself to love me back.

I raced at blinding speed towards my _hope _and yanked the savage bear from him, snapping its neck in the process. I ran with the bear several yards and quickly drained it of its blood, knowing I would need all the strength I could get to make the long journey home. My thirst needed to be completely satiated.

I quickly disposed of the bear's carcass. Then I took in a few deep unnecessary breaths in an effort to calm my nerves. _You can do this Rosalie, you CAN do this_, I chanted over and over to myself.

Holding my breath I made my way back to the angelic human who stirred emotions within in me I thought I'd never feel again. Without further thought, I quickly accessed his wounds. He was bleeding profusely from his shoulder and neck, his moaning had quieted down, and his breathing had become labored.

Fear of losing him coursed through my body, sending a shiver down my spine. What if Carlisle was unable to save him? Could I make the life altering choice to have Carlisle change him? This was a choice I adamantly wished he had never chosen for me. Was I now willing to be a hypocrite for my own selfish needs? Would he despise me for making that life altering choice? Would I be able to forgive myself for deciding such a permanent fate without knowing if he'd of chosen it for himself? What if he, like myself, would rather have true death be his final fate? The questions were flying at me from all directions and I was beginning to become emotionally unglued. I had to refocus myself to the task at hand. I would deal with the other matter after I got him home to Carlisle.

I pushed these worrisome questions to the back of my mind. I lifted him effortlessly and cradled him to my chest. He was a rather large, well built man, but that was no match for my vampire strength. My biggest challenge was remembering to hold my breath, making resisting the draw of his blood more tolerable. Breathing was not necessary, but the feeling keeping it in for long periods of time did become uncomfortable.

I took off towards home as fast as I could run, carrying my human rock. I prayed in earnest that I would make it home in time. As I ran I whispered words of reassurance to my angel. I begged him to hold on if not for himself than for me. "Please, please, don't go," I pleaded. "Not much longer. Just hold on. Carlisle is a good doctor, he will mend your wounds and make you better. He will make everything alright," I said as my voice cracked.

After what seemed like an eternity the large house finally came into sight, I was home. For a brief moment a sense of relief washed through me. I bolted through the front door taking care not injure my lovely angel any further. "Help," I screamed, praying that Carlisle had already arrived home from the hospital.

Esme was at my side before I could blink. "Dear God!" She said at the sight before her. "Rose come, bring him to the dining room. Lay him on the table."

By this time Edward and Carlisle had arrived. Carlisle having smelled the blood had the forethought to bring his medical bag with him. "What happened Rosalie?" He inquired as he and Edward swiftly assessed all his wounds.

"Bear, bear attacked," I sobbed, as fear rocked my body at the thought of losing this man, a mere human, one I did not even know. "Please Carlisle, you must save him," I implored.

As he and Edward applied pressure to the angel's extensive wounds in an effort to stop the bleeding, Carlisle gave me a grave look, "Rose, I'm not sure that is possible. He has lost a tremendous amount of blood. His organs are starting to shut down. I think he may be beyond hope."

I collapsed in a heap on the floor at the sound of his words, the time to make the agonizing choice I'd hoped I would not have to make had finally come. I was inconsolable as I breathlessly begged Carlisle to, "Change him, you must change him. I...I need him," I said stumbling over my words as I spoke not giving the decision a second thought. I had thought about it from the instant I had discovered him. I was essentially a selfish creature, I wanted him, even if it meant making him into what I had come to despise most about myself.

**--  
A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts about my first attempt at writing drama. Send me review and let me know if I should attempt to write stories in the drama genre. Like I said, comedy is my thing. If you haven't already read them, I have two other stories guarantee to make you laugh, The Project and More Than a Beautiful Mess. When you get a chance, check them out.**


End file.
